


Sweet Revenge

by lickitysplit



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickitysplit/pseuds/lickitysplit
Summary: Triss and Yennefer reject Geralt's advances towards them both, and decide to find satisfaction in their own way. Written for "The Witcher Zine"
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Revenge

Triss can barely breathe when she and Yennefer burst into her room. Yen stumbles to the bed in a fit of laughter as Triss locks the door and sags against it, her stomach hurting as tears roll down her cheeks. “His face… his face!” Yennefer howls, setting them both off again.

She is weak-kneed when it dies down enough to stand upright. A bit dizzy, she moves to the bed and plops down next to Yen on the mattress, trying to ignore the other’s giggles. “Do you think it was too harsh?” she chuckles.

“Absolutely not!” Yennefer cries. Her laughter cuts off as she makes a face and leans back on her hands, glaring at the door. “What an utter jackass. I’m so tired of him.”

“Me too,” Triss agrees.

There is a pause as they both stare at the door, and she wonders what Geralt is doing right now; probably cursing them both as he tries to break the shackles on his wrists. They had worked together to enchant them enough to withstand even a witcher’s strength, and Triss is confident they won’t see or hear from him until he is released. Deep down there is a tiny little twinge at the idea of leaving him there, and she wonders if they had done the right thing. Certainly he  _ deserves _ to be taught a lesson, and goodness knows he’s hurt her enough. But leaving him chained to a bed in a tavern…?

“He is a prick,” Yennefer declares. She stands and walks confidently through the room, moving to the table to pour herself some wine. Triss watches as she knocks back a full glass and pours herself another. “He wouldn’t know love if it bit him right on the ass.”

Triss chuckles at that. “I hope he learns his lesson.”

Yennefer eyes her as she drinks again. “Please tell me you’re not worried about him. He’s not going to get out of those shackles.”

“I know—”

“And he has toyed with  _ both _ of us for a long time.”

“Yes—”

“So no more worries,” Yennefer orders. She fills the glass again and walks over, standing in front of Triss, and holds out the glass. “Only wine.”

Triss smiles and takes the glass. She sips it, noticing the smudge on the glass from Yennefer’s lips. Swallowing carefully, she stares at it as Yennefer kneels on the rug in front of her. Her hands settle on Triss’ thighs, pressing comfortably. “He doesn’t deserve us,” Yen says emphatically.

“I know,” Triss answers, trying to keep any sorrow from her voice. Her mixed feelings are rolling inside of her chest, and all at once she’s very filled with questions. “Would you have?” she asks suddenly.

Yennefer tilts her head, and Triss can feel her thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her thighs. “Would I have…?”

“If I hadn’t told you. He wanted us both tonight and… have you? Would you?”

She holds her breath as Yennefer blinks up at her. “I never have,” Yennefer confesses. Then she kneels up, pressing against Triss’ knees as their faces draw closer. “But I…”

Her voice fades away, and there is a moment’s pause before Yen breaks into a grin. “Of course. You’re very beautiful.”

Triss laughs, half in relief and half in embarrassment. “I always thought you were the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” she murmurs, pushing Yennefer’s hair back behind her shoulder.

All at once Yen leans forward and their mouths seal together. Triss holds her breath again, waiting, as Yennefer delivers small, feathery kisses on her lips. The movement is soothing and exciting at the same time, so unlike Geralt, but after the draining day some healing is welcome. She must make a decision now, Triss realizes, and she decides that she deserves this as well.

Triss drapes her arms around Yennefer’s shoulders, tilting her face to kiss her properly. She has never kissed another female before, and she finds it more than pleasant: Yen’s lips are soft and plush and they take turns nipping and sucking on one other before their mouths open and their tongues meet. Triss groans softly as Yen’s slips into her mouth, her body clenching just a bit at the sweet aggression, and before she realizes Yennefer is climbing over her, pressing her to the bed.

She grabs a fistful of the thick, dark locks, pushing Yen’s hair back from her face as their mouths slide together. The kiss grows hotter as Yennefer slots her body between her legs, and Triss eagerly opens her thighs to accommodate one of Yen’s. The girls grind together, still wearing the lingerie that scrapes against her quickly heating flesh. Triss feels her body flush, and she nudges her calf against Yennefer’s hip, marveling at how different it is without a thick cock pressing against her.

Yennefer eventually pulls away, a sly smile on her face as she sits back on her knees. Triss watches with a pounding heart as Yen removes her top, her mouth going dry at the sight of her bare breasts. Eagerly she reaches up and cups them in her palm, guiding her chest to her mouth and greedily rolling her tongue around one of Yennefer’s nipples. “Mmmm…” Yen sighs, pressing her palms to the bed to stay upright enough so Triss can nuzzle one breast, then the other. 

Her skin is creamy, her areolas a rosy pink. She laps at each one, back and forth as her nipples turn into hard little buds. Triss’ pulse beats wildly as she takes one in her mouth, sucking slowly, just the way she likes it. Yennefer’s moan is her reward, sending a shock of pleasure to her core. It’s addicting, and Triss now understands why men love to paw at her chest and kiss the soft flesh, unable to resist kneading one as she suckles the other.

“Your turn,” Yennefer says breathlessly as she pulls away. Triss blinks up at her, a twinge of embarrassment making her cheeks heat at the way Yen’s eyes glitter with desire. Her breasts are now flushed a deep color from Triss’ attentions, but she only has a moment to admire before Yen is pulling the straps of her own top down, peeling the fabric back to slowly expose her own chest.

Quickly Triss discards the fabric, her nipples already hard and sensitive. When Yennefer sinks her teeth gently into her flesh, Triss arches on the bed, her legs opening instinctively to give all of herself to her. Yen wastes no time, moving back and forth as she sucks hard on her breasts. Her hands press against Triss’ arms, pinning her to the bed as she works until Triss’ head is spinning in pleasure and desire.

But what more is there? As Yennefer teases her body they move together again, and she desperately grinds her sex against Yen’s body, trying to find a position that will give her the friction she is craving. It is no more than a tease, the lace making things even worse, the fabric soaked with her arousal and scratching her throbbing clit as she rocks her hips upwards.

With a groan Yennefer pulls away, leaving Triss gasping on the bed. She spies her quickly pulling off her panties, and Triss does the same, any embarrassment gone with the desperate need for more as her eyes focus on the hourglass shape of Yen’s body. Triss opens her legs again as Yen climbs between them, biting her lip when Yennefer presses her thighs back so she can press their mounds together.

Triss gasps to feel Yen is just as wet as she is, heat rolling from her body deliciously. Curiously, Yennefer thrusts her hips forward, her pubis grinding against Triss’ clit for a brief moment of pleasure as Yen rubs their bodies together. “We could probably use a cock right now,” Yen laughs breathlessly, but her voice is tight with need.

They experiment a bit longer, and Yennefer leans down to kiss her as they rock against one another. The slick from their bodies makes the sensation slippery and hot, but there just isn’t enough pressure. Soon they are moaning together, hands roaming over hips and breasts as the kiss goes wet and desperate. “There must be… something…” Triss pants.

Unable to take anymore, she slips her hand between them, nearly whimpering as her fingers find her clit. The bit of pressure is a relief, and to her delight Yennefer immediately does the same. She strokes her bud in tight little circles, chasing her much-needed orgasm as Yen does too, their lips barely grazing as they pant against each other’s mouths. Triss can feel Yen’s sex flushed with arousal, coating her fingers, and she stops rubbing her own body for a moment to touch Yennefer’s.

She feels the soft, wet hair as she seeks her opening. Triss opens her eyes to study Yen’s face as she strokes her slit, licking her lips when Yennefer moans. Excitement drives her as she pushes Yennefer’s hand away and presses her thumb against Yen’s clit, finding it smaller than her own but nearly pulsing under her touch. Triss slides two fingers up, slipping easily inside her opening, and her own sex clenches when Yennefer gives a yelp of surprise.

“Oh yes… yes…” Yennefer starts to move, riding her fingers, and Triss is careful to keep her thumb pressed firmly to her clit as she does. After a minute of this, Yennefer sits up, her hips rolling in circles as she arches her back. Her hair cascades down her back, her hands sliding up her stomach to fondle her breasts, and Triss leans up on her other elbow to watch as Yennefer falls apart. Is this what she looks like, she wonders, when she is riding a cock? Yennefer is a vision, her breasts bouncing and her stomach twitching, and Triss can feel her cunt tighten and grow even wetter as she curls her fingers inside. She feels powerful giving so much pleasure, her own forgotten momentarily at the sight.

Yennefer gives a cry as she jerks her hips forward. Triss guides her through her orgasm, keeping the pressure for several counts before slowly easing off, her fingers slowing as they fuck her tight opening, her thumb relaxing the pressure until it gently caresses her. Then Yennefer groans and sits back, catching her breath as Triss grazes her sex with feather-light caresses.

When the sorceress looks down with a half grin, Triss feels her body go instantly tight. “Your turn,” she says for the second time, sliding over her.

But instead of her fingers, Triss feels lips and tongue pressed to her throbbing clit. At once she is bucking up from the bed, her knees drawing up and back as she frantically reaches to grab onto something. Yennefer’s hair slips through her fingers as she digs through her tresses, and Triss moans as she lavishes her opening with long swipes of her tongue, cursing herself for not doing this earlier. What would Yennefer taste like? she wonders vaguely, until Yen uses two fingers to open her hood so she can press the flat of her tongue against her clit.

After that, Triss is lost. She pumps her hips to grind frantically against the rough tongue until she explodes, her orgasm rocking her with deep contractions. Yennefer slurps at her body gently as she rides wave after wave, pleasure pulsing through her until she collapses back with weak limbs and her eyes closing.

Yennefer moves to lay next to her, the two snuggling for a moment as Triss waits for her breathing to return to normal. “Triss…” 

She turns her head to see Yennefer watching her curiously. “Yes?”

“I liked that,” Yennefer grins.

Triss chuckles. “I did too. I want to do it again.”

Yennefer’s smile grows wider. She rolls to her back, Triss following, and they kiss slowly and deeply as she pictures all the ways she wants to see Yennefer fall apart again.


End file.
